Nevermore
by Ell-002
Summary: TRADUCTION : collection de drabbles ItaSaku, courts petits oneshots entre Itachi et Sakura
1. Autres

_Voici ma première traduction. Il s'agit de la collection de drabbles Nevermore, par Aria Illusine (lien sur mon profil). J'ai choisi de la traduire en raison d'un des textes, qui n'est pas le premier x)._

_Petites précisions sur l'aspect "traduction", avant de laisser la parole à l'auteur. Il s'agit d'une traduction la plus fidèle possible, j'ai donc conservé les mots de japonais utilisés par l'auteur. J'ai également traduit les notes, parce qu'elles font d'après moi parties du texte. Et enfin, pour le plus important, les reviews, je traduirai également celles-ci pour l'auteur, lui transmettrai la traduction, puis traduirai sa réponse et vous l'enverrai. Par contre rien ne vous empêche bien sûr de poster un mot à mon attention, que je garderai pour moi ^^. Après tout, j'ai beau n'être qu'un intermédiaire, ça n'empêche pas qu'un commentaire fait toujours plaisir x)._

_**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, ni Naruto, ni ses personnages, ni l'histoire x)_

_Bon, je pense que j'ai tout dit, et je laisse maintenant la place à l'auteur =D._

* * *

><p>Salut, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle collection de drabbles ItaSaku ! J'ai découvert récemment qu'alors que j'ai en réalité commencé un certain nombre de drabbles ItaSaku, je n'en ai jamais posté beaucoup, principalement parce que j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment développés, ou trop courts pour faire une véritable histoire. J'ai donc décidé de rassembler un recueil pour tous ces drabbles ItaSaku qui ont été laissés de côté en raison de leur longueur, et ne sont donc pas arrivés jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous les apprécierez !<p>

Les drabbles seront de différents genres, chacun étant donné un titre et un "thème" que j'ai en quelque sorte suivit en écrivant.

Aussi, au cas où quelqu'un se posait des questions sur le titre de cette collection ... "Quoth the raven, Nevermore" (ce qui peut se traduire en français par : "Le Corbeau dit, Jamais plus."). Oui, j'ai fait dans le cliché et utilisé Poe et le fait qu'Itachi utilise des corbeaux ("crow", mais aussi "raven" en anglais) pour quelques uns de ses jutsus ...

Dans tous les cas, amusez-vous ! J'espère bientôt agrandir cette collection !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent, et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent grâce à ça. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit le cas ... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : autres (canon)<strong>

**Titre : Kindness is for Other People, La gentillesse est pour les autres**

Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. S'éveillant lentement, et à contre-cœur, d'une inconscience bienheureuse, Sakura sut qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Ses bras semblaient lourds comme du plomb. Mais elle pouvait difficilement bouger pour les désengourdir en les massant ; ils étaient enchaînés au dessus de sa tête, attachés à un anneau de fer dans le mur derrière elle.

Elle se réveilla complétement en sursaut.

Combattant la nausée soudaine qui lui torturait les entrailles, sa tête douloureuse lui rappela des souvenirs non voulus.

L'embuscade.

Le combat.

L'épuisement en chakra.

L'Akatsuki à tête de requin l'avait affronté avec joie, la poussant jusqu'à ses limites et encore plus loin dans un combat déséquilibré jusqu'à ce que, rendue maladroite par la fatigue après plusieurs heures d'affilées à se battre, elle fit une erreur. Sa lame mortelle avait coupé son épaule. Le reste du combat s'est déroulé en une courte lutte dont elle se souvenait à peine, mais cela ne laissait aucuns doutes sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent.

C'était le quartier général de l'Akatsuki.

Cette seule pensée lui donna mal au cœur et fit se serrer son estomac comme si elle était malade, mais elle ne pouvait laisser sa peur et ses émotions prendre le dessus, pas maintenant. Elle repoussa tout cela, prenant plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se calmer.

Bon.

Elle et Naruto avait déjà discuté de cette possibilité. Elle devait avant tout récupérer et tenter de s'échapper dès que possible. Toute information récoltée n'était que de seconde importance. Sa première priorité était de rentrer à la maison ; elle ne serait pas utilisée comme appât.

Ses yeux émeraudes fatiguées regardèrent en tremblotant autour d'elle, essayant de voir à travers l'obscurité semblable à celle d'un donjon.

Les murs de sa prison étaient d'une teinte gris-maron indescriptible, terne et pâle, la pièce à peine plus grande que celle qu'elle avait, enfant, dans la maison de ses parents à Konoha. À travers des yeux qui étaient toujours brouillés par la douleur et les vertiges qui accompagnaient l'épuisement en chakra, elle pouvait deviner le nuage d'un beige délavé qui ornait les murs douteux. Des têtes de lits étaient à peine visibles dans l'obscurité de la chambre, enveloppés d'ombre malgré la lumière de la lune qui se déversait dans la pièce par la fenêtre barrée, clichée et réglementaire pour un donjon, située près du plafond de sa cellule. Si elle pouvait seulement -,

"Je ne le ferais pas".

Elle ravala son cri avant qu'il ne s'échappe, même si elle ne put stopper son gémissement de douleur quand des côtes meurtries et fracturées réagirent à son léger hoquet.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué Uchiha Itachi, assis à l'opposé d'elle sur le seul meuble de la petite pièce, et presque entièrement enveloppé par l'obscurité. Il devait être là depuis le début, et elle ne l'avait pas réalisé.

Sakura haïssait de devoir l'admettre, mais elle ne put rien faire contre la peur soudaine qui suffoqua même sa nausée. Une terreur froide menaçait de l'engloutir momentanément, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir repousser le sentiment glacé. À travers tout cela, l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'avait regardée avec peu d'émotion dans les profondeurs de ses yeux couleurs de l'obsidienne. Et c'en était presque plus effrayant que quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce moment.

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Il y était encore meilleur que Sasuke ; son attitude calme, presque modeste, remplissait la chambre entière jusqu'à ce que, aussi battue qu'elle soit, Sakura sente que chaque muscle de son corps avait besoin de _bouger_.

Elle recula en sursaut, la douleur transperçant ses bras et son torse, quand il disparut de sa vue et apparut juste devant elle, une main la forçant à lever le menton pour que leurs regards se rencontrent.

Sa prise sur son menton était ferme, pas cruelle, mais les yeux noirs qui examinaient ses traits meurtris et déchirés étaient sans pitié. Elle ne put tenir son regard longtemps, mais il continua à regarder bien après que ses yeux verts, rendus vitreux par la fatigue, se soient posés sur le sol.

"Tu t'es bien défendu, kunoichi," dit-il brusquement, la surprenant par le silence brisé, bien qu'elle ne fit pas beaucoup plus que remuer inconfortablement sur place. "Comme attendu de celle qui a vaincu Sasori-san à l'âge de quinze ans."

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait l'expertise de Chiyo-baasan en marionnettes et sa longue expérience en combat ; sans cela elle n'aurait pas survécu. En affrontant Sasori maintenant ... elle serait peut-être capable de se défendre.

Peut-être.

Elle s'était certainement bien défendu contre le nukenin de Kiri au visage de requin, un peu plus tôt. Mais dans les quatre années depuis son combat avec Sasori, elle n'avait pas fait suffisamment de progrès pour vaincre l'autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi la laissa réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit un long moment pendant qu'il observait, patient, tandis que ces yeux noirs cobalt se concentraient sur son visage, pâle et blessé. À dix-neuf ans, la jeune kunoichi n'avait pas encore complétement maîtrisé l'art de cacher ses émotions ; dans les expressions révélatrices qui passaient rapidement sur ses traits, il lut la peur, la détermination, la tristesse.

Des souvenirs.

Ce qui avait traversé son esprit, quoi que ce soit, l'avait à la fois blessée et cuirassée pour ce qu'elle pensait que l'Akatsuki lui ferait.

Cela l'aurait amusé s'il n'y avait eu quelque chose d'étonnamment déconcertant dans la rapide expression de défaite qui passa dans son regard.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me voulez ?", demanda-t-elle, sa voix étonnamment ferme même à ses propres oreilles, bien que les mots soient sortis plus doux qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

L'Uchiha, accroupi devant elle de façon à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau, sembla presque peu enclin à répondre pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant de le faire avec un élégant haussement d'épaules : "Tu es un médecin, que nous n'avons pas."

"Et c'est tout," Sakura voulait savoir, incapable d'empêcher un soupçon d'incrédulité de se répandre dans sa voix. "C'est tout ce pour quoi vous me voulez."

"C'est loin d'être rien. Tu es peut-être le médecin de terrain le plus qualifié de toutes les cinq nations de shinobis, Sakura-san."

Elle grimaça alors, et pas seulement parce qu'il connaissait son nom et donc probablement tout ce qu'elle avait fait, forçant ses bras attachés à imiter un haussement d'épaules pour exprimer ses sentiments sur le sujet. "Tsunade-shishou-,"

"Est l'Hokage actuelle. Toute une autre affaire," dit-il, la coupant.

"Eh bien-,"

"Leader-sama aimerait t'offrir une position en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki. Deviens le médecin de l'organisation."

Cette fois même le fracas de ses chaînes ne put masquer son sifflement de surprise, puis de douleur, alors que sa tête se relevait, yeux émeraudes s'écarquillant tandis qu'ils rencontraient des yeux noirs immobiles. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, les morts sortant à peine murmurés. "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux... "

"Je crois que Leader-sama est tout à fait sérieux." Il vit le regard vitreux de confusion dans ses yeux, "Une telle offre est unique."

Ils étaient tellement proches maintenant, il y avait à peine de place entre eux alors qu'ils étaient assis dans l'obscurité, enveloppés par les ombres. Le souffle se mêlait avec le souffle alors qu'ils parlaient, et soudain ce fut comme s'ils avaient tous deux oublié leur conversation. Son regard vert vacilla, de fins cils roses venant se poser sur la pâleur de ses joues.

Irrésistible.

Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces et tendres, gentiment cajoleuses tandis qu'elles se pressaient contre les siennes et abaissaient lentement sa garde. Ce n'était pas un baiser forcé, pour la dominer ou la contrôler, ou celui, lent, d'un amant. Mais il contenait ce sentiment de confort et de chaleur qui se fraya un passage dans son âme et brisa des murs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouva fondant sous son toucher, comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années et l'aimait même plus que ses propres équipiers. Il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de lui, et ses sens se remplirent de l'odeur, du goût, du contact des feuilles au printemps.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent naturellement, leurs langues glissant l'une contre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, lentement comme s'ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour savourer cette unique rencontre de leurs âmes.

Et elle n'avait pas l'impression de trahir, parce qu'à l'instant il n'était pas un ravisseur, ou le tueur de son clan, seulement un autre shinobi qui dut prendre au cours de sa vie des décisions difficiles.

Aucun des deux n'était essoufflé lorsqu'il s'écarta, mais il y avait une sorte de tendresse entre eux quand elle rencontra à nouveau ses yeux.

"Réfléchis à l'offre de Leader-sama," dit Itachi calmement alors qu'il se levait.

Même si elle ne répondit pas, le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Sakura était désabusé, et Itachi savait ce que serait sa réponse.

C'était la seule possible.

Hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il savait, le shinobi aux cheveux noirs se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre. "Tu comprends la position qu'est la tienne."

Même si il lui tournait le dos, elle savait qu'il pouvait entendre le tintement des chaînes et le bruissement de tissu quand elle hocha la tête.

Il se tourna alors un peu, et dans l'obscurité Sakura se demanda si c'était vraiment du regret qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. "Dans ce cas tu sais ce qui t'attend. Tu sais que c'est nécessaire. La gentillesse, Sakura-san", dit-il doucement, "est un luxe réservé à d'autres".

Elle attendit que la porte se soit refermée entre eux pour répondre, "Oui, Itachi-san. Je sais."

_owari_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^. Juste un petit drabble étrange à propos de Sakura capturée par l'Akatsuki et d'Itachi allant lui parler dans sa cellule. Même si ce n'est pas écrit dans l'histoire (parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un moyen de l'y glisser ... T-T) Pein voulait Sakura comme leur médecin, et, comme Deidara, elle finit par être "persuadée" de les rejoindre. Itachi s'est seulement dit que ce serait peut-être plus sensé de faire en sorte qu'elle accepte d'elle-même de façon à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas comme le membre blond de l'Akatsuki, on le voit donc ici essayer de la persuader normalement. Seulement il voit le genre de personne qu'elle est et décide de ne rien dire. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas été d'accord.<p>

Le baiser était là parce que j'avais l'impression que, même dans cette situation, il y aurait quelque chose d'étonnamment sensuel à propos de l'obscurité, et à parler avec quelqu'un comme Itachi en étant très très fatiguée, les défenses abaissées à cause de l'épuisement ...

Haha okay, c'est la fin de mes explications, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et ne serez pas découragés par le ton de cette fic XD. Il y AURA des moments joyeux dans le future !

La muse demande des cookies pour continuer, on dirait qu'elle en a vraiment besoin ces derniers temps XD

Aria.

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc la fin du premier drabble, le deuxième étant ... juste derrière, vu que j'ai les trois premiers déjà traduits ;). Par contre je ne promets pas une telle rapidité pour la suite, hein ^^. Là c'est circonstances particulières xD (autrement dit vacances !)<em>


	2. Contraste

_Rien à dire, donc juste un petit disclaimer rapide : y a rien à moi, je ne fais qu'apporter ma plume et mes mots français ^^_

* * *

><p>Et voici un autre drabble ! La raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais mis celui-ci en ligne est qu'il semblait abstrait par endroit, et court, et embrouillé ! J'espère que quelqu'un va quand même l'apprécier ^^<p>

Disclaimer : Et ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de rappeler qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas ? Vraiment ? XD

**Thème : contraste (non-massacre, le massacre Uchiha n'a pas eu lieu)**

**Titre : Brushstroke, coup de pinceau**

Noir contre blanc, les caractère si familiers venant à la vie sous ses doigts ; elle regardait, presque détachée d'elle-même alors qu'ils étaient achevés l'un après l'autre.

Le bout noir du pinceau glissa, humide, contre le papier de riz, laissant derrière un sillage d'un noir profond.

Les couleurs étaient presque comme eux, encore plus aujourd'hui que n'importe quel autre jour.

Hasardant un regard sur le côté, elle sourit presque, et se rattrapa avant de ruiner l'aura cérémonieuse qui les entourait tous deux, alors qu'elle examina son apparence. Elle n'avait pas très souvent l'occasion de voir Itachi portant des vêtements aussi élégants.

Il portait un _haori_ noir, vêtement semblable à une veste porté par-dessus sa tenue traditionnelle, avec le symbole du clan Uchiha dans le dos, dont la couleur se fondait subtilement dans le tissu noir de son _kimono_ de soie. Seule la sous-robe _nagajuban_ qu'il portait attira vraiment son regard, sa couleur blanche s'opposant à toute cette noirceur. Même la couleur de son pantalon _hakama_ plissé était sobre, un simple gris qui d'une certaine façon accentué les couleurs plus sombres de sa tenue officielle.

"Sakura."

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers les siens avec surprise, et une teinte rose peignit lentement ses joues alors qu'elle laissait enfin un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. Le son de son nom n'était guère une réprimande, mais il lui rappela clairement le tempérament de l'homme à ses côtés. Même s'il ne le semblait pas, Itachi lui avait montré à plus d'une occasion qu'il pouvait être étonnamment impatient par moments.

"Perdu dans tes pensées, Sakura ?"

"Mmm, désolée Itachi," répondit-elle. "C'est juste ... un grand moment."

"Je ne veux pas te presser," l'ANBU aux cheveux sombres murmura, sa voix à peine plus qu'un chuchotement, "Mais ..."

Sakura cilla, un vague soupçon d'amusement dans ses yeux verts bien qu'elle ne dit pas un mot. Il ne l'avait jamais admit mais elle savait que la personne complétement infaillible qu'était son homme pouvait devenir étonnamment susceptible quand il s'agissait d'elle.

On penserait ...

Sakura réprima son envie de rire ou de lever les yeux au ciel, mais finit le dernier caractère avec empressement.

"Je suis conscient que tu as envie de rire," dit-il, mais elle pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

"Itachi", son regard soutint le sien quand elle se tourna à moitié pour lui faire face, sérieuse bien qu'un doux sourire joua sur ses lèvre. "Je ne te quitterai pas, jamais. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne crois jamais ça."

Il se pencha en avant pour effleurer son front de ses lèvres, gagnant un rire léger. "Ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais seulement ... nerveux que cette formalité soit fini."

"C'est comme ça que tu le prends ?" demanda Sakura, alors que la courbure de ses lèvres indiquait qu'elle riait intérieurement, "Une formalité ?"

Un léger grognement fut son seul avertissement avant qu'avec une vitesse qui ravalait celle de son cousin dont le surnom était "Le mirage", ses lèvres soient contre les siennes dans un baiser chaleureux mais possessif.

"Je ne penserais jamais à cela comme à une formalité, Sakura," lui dit-il quand il s'écarta enfin.

Elle était essoufflée, mais réussit tout de même à sourire quand leur baiser se termina. "Tu n'as pas intérêt," l'avertit-elle, baissant les yeux sur le papier de riz pour effleurer du bout des doigts l'encre encore sèche dont était écrite son nom ... juste à côté du sien. "Je ne t'aurais pas épousé si tu pensais ça."

Elle était entièrement sienne maintenant, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Une fois de plus elle glissa ses doigts sur les caractères.

Uchiha Sakura.

_owari_

* * *

><p>J'ai commencé cela en partant dans une direction ... et d'une certaine façon ai changé de direction EN MOINS DE 200 MOTS ! Des fois cela me stupéfie à quel point mes pensées sont décousues ...<p>

S'il-vous-plaît laissez quelques cookies pour encourager la muse ^^ ; elle semble un peu malheureuse une fois cela fini (Je pense qu'elle n'est pas aussi satisfaite de ce texte qu'elle l'aurait voulu ...)

Aria.


	3. Frayeur

**_Disclaimer : _**_toujours rien à moi ;)_

* * *

><p>J'ai cette idée en tête depuis un mois, et c'était au départ un KakaSaku, mais j'aime bien ce que ça a donné. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et merci pour les reviews ! S'il-vous-plaît pardonnez moi de faire subir tout ça à Itachi XD<p>

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Pas à moiiiii ... soupir

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : frayeur (non-massacre)<strong>

**Titre : Taking the Plunge, Se jetant à l'eau**

"Je vais m'entraîner."

Les infirmières, les autres médecins, même les patients s'écartèrent de son chemin tandis que la femme aux cheveux roses marchait à grand pas à travers les couloirs, les talons de ses bottes claquant avec une force effrayante sur le sol de l'hôpital. Quand Sakura était de ce genre d'humeur, le mieux était de s'écarter de son chemin et d'attendre qu'elle revienne une demie heure plus tard, de bien meilleure humeur. Personne à l'hôpital ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, mais cela ne prenait pas longtemps.

Des gens avaient ouvert les paris à propos de ce que ça pouvait être.

Pour ce qu'en savait Sakura, aucun n'avait deviné.

La jeune femme garda son calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de l'hôpital, puis se téléporta ailleurs rapidement, aussi vite que ses mains pouvaient former les bons signes.

"Mmm." Le léger soupir de satisfaction suivit par un lent sourire fut le seule signe de la relaxation de Sakura alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'au bord de la falaise jusqu'à laquelle elle avait voyagé.

Ce qu'elle fit n'était pas pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son excellent contrôle du chakra, et même un médecin de terrain qualifié ne pouvait être assuré de sortir indemne de son "entraînement".

Elle regarda au-dessus de bord de la falaise, jusqu'au lac profond plusieurs mètres dessous, et souris.

…

"Sakura-san est-elle dans son bureau ?"

Si Shizune était surprise de trouver l'héritier du clan Uchiha se renseigner sur l'autre étudiant de l'Hokage, elle ne le montra par rien de plus qu'un léger écarquillement de ses yeux sombres. "Non," répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, "Elle est partie pour une rapide session d'entraînement d'une demie-heure." Ses yeux d'un chocolat sombre résistèrent à peine à la tentation de se lever au ciel. "Encore."

Il était évident pour Itachi que Shizune était ... contrariée ... par le départ de Sakura, même si pour l'instant il était un peu plus concerné par le fait que la fille qu'il était venu voir n'était pas, en fait, présente. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de devoir lui parler à nouveau, surtout lorsque de telles actions soulèveraient à tout les coups des questions auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas encore répondre, mais le regard irrité de Shizune lui indiqua que peut-être une approche plus délicate était requise.

"Je l'informerai du besoin de rentrer," fut sa concession à l'humeur du médecin en chef, et il était hors de l'hôpital avant que Shizune ne puisse décharger sur lui sa contrariété. Bien que Sakura et elle étaient comme des sœurs, les deux avaient des façons très différentes d'exprimer leur déplaisir. Shizune avait besoin d'évacuer, et Sakura disparaissait un court temps avant de revenir de meilleure humeur.

Itachi voulait seulement avoir affaire à l'une des deux pour l'instant, et la fille aux cheveux roses gagna.

Suivant la trace laissée par son chakra, notant au passage qu'elle avait utilisé le jutsu de téléportation modifié que son cousin Shisui lui avait appris plusieurs mois plus tôt, il disparut dans une explosion de fumée à sa suite.

Il réapparut au dernier endroit où il s'attendait à être.

Depuis quand Sakura s'entrainait-elle sur les falaises ?

Il était toujours quelque part dans la forêt, mais les arbres étaient plus espacés devant lui, et cela ne lui prit que quelque instants pour sortir dans la clairière.

Elle était beaucoup plus proche du bord de la falaise que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La forêt laissa la place à de l'herbe puis à de la pierre sèche et rocailleuse, et tout au bord de l'affleurement était la personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver à l'hôpital de Konoha, dos au précipice et ses beaux yeux verts fermée.

Des yeux qui s'ouvrirent au bruit de ses pas.

Une expression choqué traversa ses délicats traits elfiques, mais il ne la vu qu'un instant parce qu'avec un sursaut de surprise, elle perdu pied et plongea hors de vue.

_"Sakura !"_

…

Il était au bord de la falaise en un instant, prêt à plonger et d'une façon ou d'une autre à la sauver de la chute mortelle qu'elle faisait, mais un regard vers le bas lui montra qu'étrangement elle ne sembla pas du tout effrayée.

Presque comme si elle l'avait déjà fait.

Et alors qu'il regardait Sakura commença à briller, des étincelles de chakra sur chaque centimètre de son corps. C'était le même principe que marcher sur l'eau en poussant du chakra à la plante des pieds pour flotter ; c'était définitivement plus dur à faire en tombant, mais Sakura réussissait, ralentissant sa chute comme si elle irradiait du chakra contre les molécules d'air autour d'elle. Quand elle frappa la surface de l'eau, ce fut comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre le lac était fait de gelée ; il s'enfonça sous la force de l'impact, ondulant vers l'extérieur, puis la repoussa et la renvoya à nouveau en l'air. Quand elle arriva en bas pour la seconde fois, c'était légèrement, sans même faire onduler la surface du lac.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour réaliser le jutsu de téléportation une deuxième fois, et escalader la paroi de la falaise ne lui en prit que quelques unes de plus.

"Itachi-san ! Je suis désolée," furent les premiers mots sortant de sa bouche, ses joues rougies par l'adrénaline et les derniers vertiges de la surprise d'avoir été découverte. "Je-je ne ..."

Itachi était fière de se considérer comme capable de rester calme quelque soit la crise qu'il traversait. Toutefois la vue de la fille qui avait pris une place dans sa vie, tout d'abord en tant qu'équipière de Sasuke, puis comme un médecin de terrain inestimable durant les missions ANBU, et finalement comme une amie, plongeant par-dessus le bord de la falaise, l'avait secoué comme jamais ses pires ordres de la tour de l'Hokage ne l'avait fait.

Cela lui fit réaliser à quel point exactement elle s'était enracinée dans ses pensées, et avait une influence sur lui.

Alors que Sakura, les joues toujours roses de sa chute, essaya hâtivement d'expliquer ce qu'elle était en train de faire exactement, le besoin de s'assurer que oui, elle était bien en forme le submergea.

Il n'eut qu'un moment pour voir ses yeux d'un émeraude limpide s'écarquiller de surprise tandis que sa main se refermait sur son poignet, et puis elle était dans ses bras, complétement raide tandis qu'il la tenait proche de lui.

Pour Sakura, c'était comme si le monde s'était retourné, l'envoyant dans un univers alternatif, parce que c'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait où Uchiha Itachi, capitaine ANBU extraordinaire, pouvait décider impulsivement de la serrer dans ses bras. Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait penser, ses propres sentiments tourbillonnant, elle se contenta de ... se tenir là, avec l'un de ses bras à lui autour de sa taille et l'autre remontant lentement son dos pour tenir tendrement sa nuque tandis que son cœur à elle battait dans ses oreilles.

À travers des épaisseurs de vêtements elle pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur, juste plus rapide que d'habitude, et soudain elle savait.

Itachi, l'inébranlable et stoïque Itachi, avait eu peur.

Cette connaissance la fit se fondre contre lui, ses bras l'enveloppant à son tour tandis qu'elle réconfortant silencieusement le jeune homme, se sentant douloureusement désolée des sentiments dont elle était la cause. Ce n'était pas son but, et qu'il puisse se sentir comme ça à cause d'elle disait beaucoup de choses sur la proximité de l'amitié qu'ils avaient développé au fil des années. _Cette_ pensée s'installa dans son cœur avec toute la chaleur d'une gorgée de chocolat chaud un soir d'hiver.

Ce n'est que lorsque le cœur d'Itachi eut à nouveau ralenti à un rythme normal que Sakura s'écarta pour sourire à son ami. "Y avait-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu es venu me chercher ici ?"

"Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de t'informer que nous partons pour une mission demain matin. C'est classifié ANBU," ajouta-t-il, répondant à la question silencieuse dans ses yeux tandis qu'ils redevenaient professionnels, notant avec une pointe de fierté et _quelque chose d'autre auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit tomber dans le vide_ que la réponse de Sakura fut un hochement de compréhension ; une mission classifiée ANBU signifiait que même les rouleaux de mission était hors de question pour éviter qu'une trace de papiers ne se forme.

"Je vous verrai à ce moment-là, dans ce cas, Itachi-taishou," dit Sakura, utilisant son titre officiel en considération de la mission qu'ils commenceraient bientôt.

Bien que Sasuke puisse avoir des problèmes avec l'attention soudaine et jusque là inconnue d'Itachi pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, sa famille n'aurait aucun problème à accepter son désir de s'allier avec la femme qui était l'apprentie de la Godaime. Et Itachi lui-même ne tolérerait pas qu'on essaie de l'empêcher de faire Sakura sienne, même s'il s'agissait de son cher petit frère.

Ses sentiments, maintenant qu'il les avait réalisés, ne serait pas niés.

_owari_

* * *

><p>Je crois que ma muse a besoin du stress des examens pour travailler ! Je semble être loin d'être aussi productive que je l'étais alors ... c'est un peu triste en fait. Est-ce que je devrais recommencer à lire mes cours ? Si je fais semblant d'étudier, peut-être que ma muse essaiera de me distraire ... ^^;<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas TROP mauvais ... vos reviews encouragent pourtant la muse ! Tout comme les cookies dont elle a toujours envie ... chose obsédée par les desserts XD

Aria.


	4. Seule

_Merci à NeiikoChan et Hilaidora pour à la fois la review et pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris =D.**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi =D_

* * *

><p>Hahaha ce n'est en fait PAS ce que j'avais prévu de mettre comme quatrième chapitre de Nevermore ... mais ça c'est un peu écrit tout seul durant ces deux derniers jours ! Donc je suis partie là-dessus. Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué une pénurie (un manque) de baisers dans mes drabbles ItaSaku ? MOI OUI ! Je pense que je me débrouillerai pour en mettre un dans le prochain drabble ... ou peut-être dans n'importe laquelle des fics que je publierai si seulement la muse voulait bien se mettre au boulot ...<p>

Bref, j'espère que cette petite chose mignonne et drôle va vous plaire !

Disclaimer : Non, ce n'est toujours pas à moi ...

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : seul(e) (non-massacre)<strong>

**Titre : À travers une fenêtre ouverte**

"Jour ... onze ?"

Sakura soupira et fronça les sourcils à la vue du village éclairé par la lune, se sentant plus qu'un peu irritée par elle-même. Quand est-ce qu'elle a été pour la dernière fois à ce point ... à ce point _stupide_ ?

"À l'âge de treize ans, avec son frère," se dit Sakura à elle-même, ses lèvres se tordant en une mimique désabusée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi et les garçons Uchihas ?"

C'était une question que les gens à travers les nations shinobis se posaient, bien que peut-être pas avec les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Après tout, les Uchiha étaient réputés pour faire partie des shinobi les plus meurtriers du monde avec leurs techniques katon et leur Sharingan. Généralement seules des femmes (et oui, quelques hommes aussi) de Konoha trouvaient des raisons pour être intéressé(e)s d'un point de vue romantique par les hommes aux cheveux sombres de cette famille.

Et Sakura pensait, occasionnellement et quand l'envie lui en prenait, qu'elle avait plus de raison que la plupart de se sentir ainsi.

Elle avait été "passionnément amoureuse" de Sasuke pendant ses années pré-genins et genins jusqu'à ce qu'un réveil sous la forme d'une mission qui l'envoya à l'hôpital pendant un mois (et, comme elle le découvrit plus tard, l'aurait envoyée à la tombe si la nouvelle Godaime Hokage de Konoha n'était arrivée juste à temps, une semaine avant sa mission) la força à réaliser qu'entre Sasuke et sa vie, elle choisirait la vie. La relation qu'ils avaient maintenant n'en était que mieux pour l'absence de romance entre eux.

Itachi d'un autre côté ...

"Est le problème actuel," grogna Sakura, complétant sa propre pensée tandis qu'elle dirigeait son regard vert feuille sur la lune, à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre ouverte.

Il a juste été "le grand frère de Sasuke" pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie ... jusqu'à quelques semaines après ses seize ans, alors qu'on la fit venir comme membre de l'équipe médicale d'urgence nécessaire pour réaliser une opération très délicate sur un ANBU.

Elle ne sut que plus tard que l'agent ANBU qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort était le cousin de Sasuke, Shisui, et le meilleur ami d'Itachi.

Même maintenant, presque deux ans et demis plus tard, ses joues rougissaient toujours quand elle se souvenait de l'émotion dans les yeux d'un noir profond d'Itachi tandis qu'il la remerciait doucement pour avoir sauvé la vie de son cousin, le lendemain. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait de l'inquiétude d'un ami et d'un membre de la famille, mais Sakura avait déjà été habituée aux nuances du comportement des Uchihas.

Elle pouvait dire à quel point Itachi avait été soulagé, l'expression de son regard étant l'équivalent, pour quelqu'un d'aussi expressif que Kiba, à sauter de joie.

Il passait encore de temps en temps à son bureau à l'hôpital pour la saluer en allant visiter des équipiers blessés, et avait partagé avec elle quelques bonnes conversations quand ils se rencontraient par hasard dans des salons de thés.

"Et ça fait maintenant onze jours qu'il est parti pour cette mission en solo, même si je n'ai aucune raison de compter", grommela Sakura alors qu'elle se détournait enfin de sa fenêtre ouverte et se glissait dans son lit. Elle ne comptais pas les jours avant la fin de la mission de deux semaines d'Itachi ; pas du tout.

"Je hais être à ce point ... _stupide_," marmonna-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se fermaient enfin.

…

Il faisait ... plutôt chaud. Agréable. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir fermé la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de s'endormir, les nuits de début d'automne étant plutôt chaudes ces derniers temps.

Avec un soupir, elle roula vers la chaleur à ses côtés ... et se releva en une position de défense au contact et à l'odeur d'un homme.

La lumière de la lune se répandait dans la pièce par sa fenêtre toujours ouverte, illuminant les yeux noirs profond d'un certain Itachi Uchiha, restant nonchalamment assis sur le bord de son lit malgré son réveil soudain.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux émeraudes s'écarquillant tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre (son esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil) ce que faisait au juste le frère de Sasuke dans sa chambre. Ou même à Konoha. Il n'était pas attendu avant vendredi prochain.

"I-Itachi-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle, le balayant du regard pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de blessures visibles.

Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de traces de coup sur lui, pas d'entailles sanglantes ou d'expression de douleur, pas même de larges hématomes, ce qui amenait la question de ce qu'il faisait là.

"Itachi-san ?"

"Même dans les confins du village, il n'est pas sûr de garder la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte."

À cette réponse, les lèvres de Sakura s'ouvrirent, sa mâchoire lui en tombant de surprise. Elle pouvait difficilement croire que l'héritier Uchiha qui venait juste de rentrer d'une mission solo (et plus tôt que prévu, en plus) passerait vraiment à son appartement à une heure étrange peu avant l'aube pour lui apprendre le danger de ne pas garder une fenêtre fermée et verrouillée. Elle plissa lentement ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle se détendait de sa position défensive pour s'assoir jambes croisées sur son lit. Compte tenu de la fragilité de son excuse, elle se sentait un peu suspicieuse en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il était _réellement_ là.

"Je doute que quelqu'un va monter une attaque contre le village ce soir, et je pense que je me serais réveillée si cela avait été le cas."

"Tu ne t'es pas réveillée quand je suis entré," constata-t-il.

Un léger froncement rida les sourcils de Sakura, même si une part d'elle même se réjouissait silencieusement du fait qu'Itachi soit de retour à Konoha, visiblement sain et sauf, et s'invitait à l'improviste à son appartement.

"Votre signature chakra m'est familière ; je me serais réveillée si vous étiez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas," raisonna-t-elle en réponse, frottant une main sur ses yeux alors qu'elle repoussait son envie de dormir pour mieux faire face à son visiteur nocturne. "Sérieusement, Itachi-san, pourquoi es-tu ... êtes-vous là ?"

La médecin menue, aux cheveux roses était visiblement en train de perdre patience ; c'était en fait plutôt adorable vu qu'elle semblait se battre contre le besoin de dormir de son corps pour s'occuper poliment de lui, son invité inattendu. Aurait-il été lui-même un petit peu moins poli, il aurait succombé à la tentation de profiter à la fois de son épuisement et de la perte de retenue conséquence du précédent. Ce n'aurait été qu'une capitulation de plus de sa part, après tout. Ne s'était-il pas déjà glissé dans sa chambre au cœur de la nuit ?

Quand même, cela avait été impossible de résister, et il _était_ parti avec les meilleures intentions.

Derniers mots célèbres, en effet, si on considère de quoi l'enfer est pavé selon la rumeur.

Mais, avec toute la préoccupation d'un ami, qui espérait être un jour plus pour la jeune fille, il avait remarqué sa fenêtre ouverte sur son chemin de retour à la maison après avoir fait son rapport au quartier général ANBU et était allé la fermer pour elle. Les nuits d'automnes étaient assez chaudes, mais se refroidissaient juste avant l'aube et pouvait laisser l'occupant de la chambre avec une gorge inutilement douloureuse au matin.

Et à depuis sa fenêtre il l'avait aperçue, baignée à moitié dans la lumière de la lune et à moitié dans l'ombre, avec de longs cils reposant délicatement sur de douces joues, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller, et sa première pensée ne fut pas que la vision était attirante, mais plutôt ... romantique.

C'était ce sentiment étrange-et-augmentant-de-jour-en-jour qu'il avait quand il la voyait ; ce besoin inexorable d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'avoir près de lui.

Il s'était retrouvé assis au bord de son lit, ses doigts effleurant le bout de ses mèches roses sans le réaliser, ou même le faire consciemment.

Près d'elle il se sentait tellement paisible, et sans elle ... il y avait ce serrement dans sa poitrine qui lui rappelait les circonstances de leur rencontre. Dur à croire dans la situation actuelle, sans elle à ses côtés, vivre dans cette étrange incertitude de sentiments trop longtemps ignorés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit toujours tendu, se demandant si un jour elle serait complétement hors d'atteinte et à un autre, lui faisait sentir le même genre de peur étouffée que celle qui l'avait pris la nuit durant laquelle il avait cru que son meilleur ami pourrait ne pas survivre à l'opération.

La confusion, la perplexité et la solitude, c'était tout cela qui était à l'origine de cette visite injustifiée à trois heures du matin.

Des mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir avant que son esprit rationnel, ou même un simple instinct de préservation émotionnel, ne puissent l'arrêter. "Je voulais te voir."

Et puis il était parti, par la fenêtre par laquelle tout avait commencé, comme un tremblement d'ombre, et laissant derrière lui une Sakura perplexe et rougissante, seule dans son sombre appartement avec aucune idée d'à quel point elle avait été proche d'être embrassée.

_owari_

* * *

><p>Yeah, vous voyez ? Regardez ça ! Pas de bisou ! Je me souviendrais d'en mettre un dans le prochain ... XD Désolée qu'Itachi soit à ce point confusément bavard. Je pense qu'il se sentait d'humeur introspective ce matin ...<p>

La muse dit qu'elle aime définitivement les reviews, et je vous remercie pour votre indulgence dans la lecture de mes histoires !

Aria.


	5. Trouvée

_Merci tout d'abord à ahhotep83 pour la favorisation ;). (et le premier qui me dit que ça existe pas, je lui répondrais que je viens de l'inventer x))_

_Ensuite, comme vous avez tous du le comprendre depuis ... déjà cinq chapitres, y a toujours rien à moi. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Pis si je voulais avoir des persos et des histoires, et bah j'écrirais x). Et pis d'ailleurs, y a bien quelque chose à moi ... la traduction ! Bah quoi, c'est quand même ce que je fais xD. Bon, stop au blabla inutile, et place à celui, plus utile, d'Aria Illusine ;D.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voici un autre drabble à ajouter à la collection Nevermore ! J'ai toujours voulu écrire au moins une fic sous la pluie, et je n'avais pas encore réussi à le faire, jusqu'à maintenant. J'aime vraiment celle-ci, mais si je ne suis pas très sure d'où elle vient. Et maintenant je dois aller faire les courses ! ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaise ! Et merci à tous mes adorables reviewers qui supportent la collection Nevermore ! Pourvu que de nombreux autres drabbles arrivent !<p>

Disclaimer : Je voudrais vraiment que Naruto soit à moi ... vraiment ... vraiment ... vraiment ...

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Trouvé(e)(s) (non-massacre)<strong>

**Titre : Sous le ciel trempé par la pluie**

"Super. Juste la cerise parfaite à placer sur mon si-merveilleux gâteau de journée," grogna Sakura d'un ton sarcastique, ses yeux de jade se plissant d'agacement tandis qu'elle examinait le village sombre et orageux au-delà des doubles portes transparentes de l'hôpital général de Konoha.

Une pluie semblable à une cascade tombait du ciel nocturne comme quelque violent courroux de Kami, le son des gouttes frappant la chaussé ressemblant à celui d'une artillerie liquide. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse voir avec le faible éclairage extérieur, des flaques de proportions massives transformaient le sol en une étendue de pièges.

La jeune fille de dix-neuf ans réprima son envie de pleurer de colère et de frustrations. Le matin avait été tellement _beau !_

Mais ce n'était qu'un événement infortuné supplémentaire dans une longue et inutile série ce même jour. Après de trop nombreuses opérations, pas assez de nourriture, une violente dispute avec l'infirmière en chef sur la bureaucratie de l'hôpital, et cinq heures de paperasse abrutissante, rentrer à pied sous la pluie sans parapluie ressemblait de plus à plus à la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

Ça lui laissait trop de temps pour penser à Itachi.

La kunoichi grimaça tandis que son simple nom fit se nouer son estomac de façon déplaisante, et sortit résolument dans le temps peu clément, dans un espoir futile d'effacer la pensée de son esprit.

Cela n'aida pas.

"Stupide Uchiha," elle marmonna, baissant la tête tandis qu'elle partait d'un pas rapide vers chez elle. "Dernière chose à laquelle je veux penser."

Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à lui, de plus en plus tandis qu'elle se dépêchait dans la rue trempée et désertée.

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ; il était parti pour cette mission de reconnaissance. Elle n'aimait jamais que des personnes dont elle était proche partent pour de longues missions, mais cette fois fut ... presque la pire.

Elle pouvait toujours se rappeler des derniers mots énigmatiques d'Itachi, la nuit avait son départ.

_"Attends moi."_

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien dire ?" demanda Sakura au ciel d'orage nocturne, la frustration évidente dans sa façon de se tenir. Elle pouvait toujours se rappeler ses lèvres effleurant sa joue alors qu'il murmurait ses mots et disparaissait dans un tourbillon de fumée et de feuilles.

Maintenant, six semaines plus tard, Sakura avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand Itachi rentrerait, ses mots ne quittaient pas son esprit, et la pluie l'avait complétement trempée.

"Je ne ..."

Il lui plaisait. Elle savait ça depuis maintenant des mois. Et elle avait pensait que peut-être, juste peut-être, il ressentait la même chose. Mais quand il était partit avec des derniers mots déroutant et des gestes étrangement intimes ...

"Sakura."

Elle eut le souffle coupé alors que son chakra familier glissait sur elle comme un contact physique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la lueur des lampadaires pour savoir où il était. Elle l'aurait même su les yeux bandés dans l'obscurité.

Des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur ses joues soudainement chaudes.

Il portait toujours la tenue ANBU noir et argent, le masque de porcelaine inutile pour protéger ses cheveux de la pluie. Dans la lumière blanche du lampadaire, ses yeux vacillèrent du cramoisi à l'obsidien puis de nouveau au cramoisi. Les lignes qui marquaient ses traits aristocratiques étaient plus profondes que dans son souvenir, son expression sérieuse mais étrangement calme.

Tel un moustique vers une flamme elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez. Et cette proximité lui semblait ... naturelle.

Comme _si c'était sa place_.

Ses yeux cramoisi rencontrèrent son regard émeraude pénétrant.

"Tu as attendu," dit-il dans un souffle, et il se baissa pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Elle n'était pas plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots qu'elle n'avait compris sa phrase d'adieu. Mais son esprit était trop embrouillé par le plaisir du baiser pour penser correctement, son cœur chantant avec la _justesse_ du sentiment qu'embrasser Itachi provoquait. Elle n'était plus confuse, perdue.

C'était là qu'était sa place.

Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de respirer alors qu'il glissait sa langue au-delà de ses lèvres pour glisser sensuellement contre la sienne, elle respira son odeur réconfortante de pluie et de jeunes feuilles. Même sous la pluie et couvert de boue et de sueur, l'odeur unique d'Itachi la fit gémir dans sa bouche tandis qu'il la taquinait avec de légères touches de sa langue.

Elle aurait du réaliser qu'il étaient tous les deux trempés tandis que ses doigts gantés remontèrent son dos et l'attirèrent contre son propre corps tout aussi mouillé. Mais la santé ou les parapluies étaient les dernières choses auxquelles elle pensait alors que ses bras se levaient pour entourer son cou.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle se soit libérer pour reprendre sa respiration qu'elle réussit à lui demandait ce qu'il voulait dire plus tôt.

"Tu ... es une femme très aimée, Sakura," lui dit-il quand il se souvint enfin de ce à quoi elle faisait référence. "Je ne savais pas si tu serais libre quand je reviendrais."

"Tu n'as pas pris la peine de demander si c'était le cas avant de m'embrasser," murmura Sakura, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant quand l'étreinte d'Itachi sur sa taille se resserra.

"Tu ne l'es pas," dit-il comme si c'était irrévocable. "Un homme ayant une liaison avec toi ne te laisserai jamais rentrer seule par un temps pareil."

Elle rit alors, cette réaction plus due au fait qu'il avait semblé parfaitement sûr de lui qu'autre chose. Il avait été comme elle. Aussi incertain, aussi surprenante que cette pensée puisse être quand liée avec _le_ Uchiha Itachi. Aussi perdu.

"Plus maintenant," murmura-t-elle.

Une question passa dans le regard d'Itachi, mais elle l'effaça de son esprit avec un doux sourire tandis qu'elle le faisait se baisser pour un autre baiser.

_owari_

* * *

><p>Un petit peu exagéré, mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à y glisser un baiser ^^ J'aurais probablement pu faire mieux mais je regardais la télé en même temps et j'étais vraiment vraiment fatiguée xD Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! D'un autre côté je vais continuer d'essayer de sortir des drabbles Nevermore aussi souvent que possible ! Réjouissons-nous que la muse de l'écriture daigne me donner quelques minutes de son temps ... et peut-être qu'elle essaiera de rester avec moi plus longtemps ! On espère ...<p>

Souvenez-vous, la muse passera probablement plus de temps avec moi si elle est joyeusement fournie en cookies et reviews, et si vous pouvez mettre la fic en favoris, s'il-vous-plaît laissez un mot ^^

Aria.


	6. Choisissez

_Voici enfin venir la fic dont je vous avais parlé dans le premier chapitre, celle qui m'a donnée envie de me lancer dans la traduction. Personnellement je l'ai adorée, et c'est également le cas de ma petite sœur, qui me sert gentiment de relectrice, merci beaucoup d'ailleurs sœurette. Après c'est mon avis personnel, ça fera toujours plaisir d'avoir le votre ^^._

_Certains s'étonneront peut-être d'un nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement après le précédent, mais je dois dire que je ne voyais aucune raison de vous faire attendre alors que j'avais traduit cette histoire le jour même où j'avais fini l'autre, pour une fois que je travaillais vite ^^._

**_Disclaimer** :**_**_ Rien à moi =D. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? ;)_

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde ! Il n'y avait aucune raison ni réflexion pour cette fic, mais elle s'est écrite toute seule tandis que j'étais sous la douche et je l'ai notée aussi vite que les mots venaient. C'était juste supposé être drôle, et ce n'est en fait pas du tout romantique, mais je pourrais utiliser cette situation pour une fic plus longue si l'envie m'en vient.<p>

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je ne peux rien revendiquer sinon Shizuka Kain, que j'ai moi même inventé. Professeur de cryptographie de Suna ... hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : choisissez (UA moderne)<strong>

**Titre : Inspecteur Uchiha**

Quand Shizuka Kain, meilleur professeur en cryptographie de l'université de Suna, en vacances, entra dans les bureaux du la Police municipale de Konoha ce soir là, il ne s'attendait pas à la surprise qu'il a eu.

"Je cherche un Inspecteur Uchiha ?"

"Lequel ?" un blond aux cheveux emmêlés grogna, ses yeux céruléens ayant l'air de vouloir rouler tandis que les cinq sixièmes de l'équipe du soir se levèrent.

"Nous avons l'Inspecteur en chef Itachi Uchiha là-bas," pointa-t-il du doigt, pas très poliment, l'homme aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval discrète, "et son partenaire et cousin, Inspecteur Shisui Uchiha, le membre local de la brigade canine."

L'homme à côté de l'Inspecteur en chef, ses cheveux un fouillis ondulé, fit à Kain un signe de la main amicale.

"Là-bas nous avons l'Agent Hatake-Uchiha Kakashi, délégué par le FBI. Pas né Uchiha," confia le blond au cryptographe de manière désabusé tandis qu'il désignait un homme aux cheveux argentés, au dos légèrement vouté et un cache sur un œil, "mais adopté après coup. Sa partenaire est la nouvellement promue Inspectrice Uchiha Sakura, épouse de l'Inspecteur en chef et jusque là médecin légiste, la femme avec les cheveux roses là-bas."

"Et bien sûr", le blond ajouta, "Il y a mon partenaire, Inspecteur Uchiha Sasuke, lié aux autres Uchiha par les liens du sang, du mariage et/ou de l'adoption. Lequel est-ce que vous vouliez ?"

Cela prit un moment à Kain pour réaliser qu'on lui posait une question, et il reporta son attention sur le colis qu'il tenait. "Euh ... hum ... ce serait le, euh, l'Inspecteur en chef ?"

"Merci, par ici s'il-vous-plaît," l'inspecteur en chef dit calmement, faisant signe à Kain d'entrer dans une des salles d'interrogations.

Tandis que le professeur en cryptographie entrait dans la salle insonorisée, Itachi regarda par-dessus son épaule, son regard sombre rencontrant celui de sa femme avec un fond d'amusement. "Musèle ton meilleur ami ou je vais considérer lui retirer ses fonctions."

Sakura froissa en boule son journal de l'après-midi avec une facilité faisant montre d'une grande expérience, et frappa Naruto à l'arrière de la tête sans même relever les yeux de son rapport. "Bonne chance pour obtenir quelque chose de lui, chéri," dit-elle laconiquement tandis qu'elle mettait un point sur un i.

"Merci Inspecteur," dit Itachi, glissant dans la salle d'interrogation et fermant la porte derrière lui.

_owari_

* * *

><p>Court, n'est-ce pas ! J'espère que vous l'aimez quand même, et si c'est le cas, montrez s'il-vous-plaît votre appréciation envers la muse en lui donnant des cookies et des reviews !<p>

Aria.

* * *

><p><em>(Woh, première fois que je fais une note de fin de fic x))<br>_

_Juste pour dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal pour la traduction des grades, n'étant pas très familière avec la hierarchie de la police française. Donc si quelqu'un a mieux à me proposer, sachez qu'en VO Itachi est "Senior Detective", Shisui, Sakura et Sasuke sont "Detective" et Kakashi est "Agent Detective". Merci =)  
><em>

_See you ^^_


	7. Veiller

_Et voici encore une nouvelle traduction. La suivante devrait pas tarder, elle est à la relecture ^^._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Rien à moi :D_

* * *

><p>Ceci est légèrement différent de mes drabbles habituels. Il est écrit à la première personne, et il s'agit de la réécriture d'un contre de fée ^^ Je sais que vous pouvez devinez lequel très rapidement ! Et, s'il-vous-plaît félicitez mon adorable nouvelle beta Third Time Charm, qui m'a aidé à rendre cela tellement mieux que ce l'était au début ! J'ai rajouté quelque chose qui explique cela ... et merci beaucoup, j'espère que c'est le début d'une merveilleuse relation professionnelle !<p>

Beta : Third Time Charm

Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas à moi ! Arrêtez de me le rappelerrrrrrr ! -sanglot- Naruto ne m'appartient pas, et l'inspiration de ceci vient du manga Crimson-Shell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : veiller (UA)<strong>

**Titre : Regarder Dans Ses Yeux**

Une princesse dort là.

J'ai entendu ce conte de nombreuses fois depuis ma naissance, dans les murmures des villageois alors qu'ils passent à côté de cet endroit et regardent les ronces et se disent les uns aux autres qu'une princesse vit dort là.

Il y avait quatre sorciers, quatre _Hokage_, qui vinrent à elle le jour de son baptême. Le premier lui donna une force sans limite, le deuxième un talent pour soigner. Le troisième, en revanche, lui sauva la vie.

On ne m'a jamais dit qui, ou quoi, essaya de la tuer à son baptême. Ceux qui passe à côté du palais et de ses épines ne semblent jamais savoir ; peut-être est-ce parce qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient là ce jour. À la place, je les ai souvent entendu parler de comment le troisième Hokage, avec ses pouvoirs, changea la malédiction de mort en une de cent ans de sommeil, pour se réveiller à un baiser destiné une fois les années passées.

C'est le quatrième qui me créa.

Je suis né, ou peut-être est-il plus exact de dire que j'ai été _fabriqué_, pour la protéger, pour veiller sur elle. Pour la défendre.

Je suis les épines qui gardent ce palais fermé, les ronces qui déchirent les soupirants potentiels essayant de forcer l'entrée. Dire que je suis jaloux d'eux serait en dessous de la vérité. Je suis jaloux d'eux tous. Qu'ils perdent ou non la vie dans les ronces, je suis jaloux, parce qu'un jour, un jour _pas si lointain_, quand le temps sera bon.

L'un d'eux passera mes défenses comme si elle n'existaient pas.

Il traversera les cours et les grandes salles et les couloirs silencieux de cet endroit et verra les dormeurs partout. Il trouvera la porte de la plus grande tour et, dans la salle la plus haute, trouvera celle que je veille continuellement.

Il n'est pas encore né et pourtant je le hais.

Parce qu'il la réveillera et que son sommeil se terminera.

Je sais que ma vie est liée à son sommeil. Le jour de son réveil sera celui de ma mort. L'ouverture de ses yeux, que je n'ai jamais vus, sera ma sentence de mort. Et pourtant ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je hais celui qui arrivera éventuellement. Je le hais parce qu'elle ouvrira ses yeux et le verra et _l'aimera_.

L'aimera lui et pas moi.

Mais même si une part de moi souhaite que je puisse repousser ce jour pour toujours, la garder avec moi tant que le sommeil la retient, je souhaite encore plus son réveil.

Je veux voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Je veux voir la couleur que je n'ai pas vue de mes soixante-dix-neuf ans d'existence en tant que marionnette créée pour rester immuablement à son chevet.

Elle ouvrira ces yeux et me verra, et me connaîtra, et c'est tout ce à quoi mon cœur peut aspirer.

La chance de regarder dans ses yeux.

_owari_

* * *

><p>La Belle au Bois dormant ! Peut-être pas mon conte de fée préféré ... mais j'ai été inspiré d'inscrire ça après avoir lu le manga Crimson-Shell et je le recommande sans aucun doute ! ^^<p>

S'il-vous-plaît nourrissez la muse de joyeuses reviews et de cookies si vous avez apprécié cette fic, et je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire les chapters fics !

Aria.

* * *

><p><em>Pfiou ... Plus facile à traduire que je le pensais ;). On a donc un Itachi-plante-pensante gardant une Sakura-Belle-au-Bois-Dormant ... Mignons =)<em>

_À plus ^^_


	8. Parents

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai du reprendre les cours, et je suis enfin en vacances =D  
>Attendez-vous à plusieurs textes à la suite, parce que j'ai déjà traduit le suivant, il atten juste d'être relu, et j'espére faire le dixième, et dernier, d'ici la fin des vacances, c'est-à-dire demain soir (bah quoi, j'avais plein de boulot !)<em>

_**Disclaimer :** rien à moi, vous connaissez la chanson_

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ! ^^; Désolé pour l'attente. Ça a été un été occupé et j'ai eu la plus grosse panne d'inspiration depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire de la fanfiction pour Naruto, donc pardonnez-moi s'il-vous-plaît si ce texte est un peu ... inachevé. J'aimerais que ce soit mieux mais l'idée m'est en quelque sorte venue et j'étais si désespérée pour le retour de ma muse que je l'ai saisie à deux mains et ai forcé mon cerveau fatigué à travailler pour moi ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez !<p>

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas ... ce qui est plutôt triste ...

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : parents<strong>

**Titre : Une Nouvelle Expérience**

Elle était nerveuse.

Sakura n'avait aucun problèmes à l'admettre, du moins à elle-même. Les Uchihas formaient un clan intimidant qui comprenait la majorité de la force de police interne de Konoha, une bonne part des membres actifs de l'ANBU, et tous les utilisateurs de Sharingan des Cinq Grand Pays Ninja, sauf un.

Et elle ; modeste médecin de terrain jounin sans clan ; se tenait devant l'entrée du quartier Uchiha aussi tendue que si elle était en train de pratiquer une guérison sur le terrain pendant une attaque.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de te sentir comme ça," se dit Sakura à elle-même, essayant de rassembler de la confiance tandis qu'elle faisait face à la porte d'entrée, ses yeux vert-feuille brillant d'une détermination qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment. "Tu es déjà venue ici plein de fois avant."

Elle était venue, tout d'abord à cause de son amourette enfantine pour Sasuke, et puis quand ils avaient choisis avec Naruto d'utiliser les importants équipements Uchiha pour s'entraîner, mais pas dans ces conditions.

"C'est juste une visite de genre habituel, ordinaire, dire-bonjour-aux-parents ... C'est juste Fugaku-san et Mikoto-san. Tu les as déjà vus plein de fois."

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se mordilla la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et fit la grimace. "_Mais pas comme ça !_" ajouta-t-elle avec un gémissement montrant sa gêne.

"Sakura ?"

Elle sursauta, pivotant tandis que ses joues se coloraient traitreusement. "Itachi ! Um ... salut."

Son visage devient encore plus rose que ses cheveux tandis qu'elle grimaçait mentalement à son manque de cohérence verbale.

"Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que tu te tiens en-dehors du domaine au lieu d'entrer ?" demanda l'homme au cheveux noirs alors qu'il passait devant elle pour ouvrir la porte puis s'arrêta, la tenant courtoisement pour elle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, complétement immobile tandis qu'elle se tenait devant le domaine Uchiha, son visage maintenant pâlissant.

"Sakura ?"

"Nous allons voir tes parents", dit-elle avec une voix sèche, ses yeux de jade reflétant son malaise. "C'est un ... un grand pas."

À ses mots, prononcés d'une voix si faible qu'il ne les entendit presque pas, le jeune homme cacha un petit sourire affectionné. Sa Sakura était courageuse quand il s'agissait de sang, d'entrailles, et de bataille, mais faire face à ses parents dans ce genre de situation la terrifiait.

"Otou-san et Okaa-san t'aiment tous les deux," la rassura-t-il, laissant aller la porte tandis qu'il retournait en arrière pour attirer gentiment Sakura dans ses bras. "Ils t'aiment tous les deux. Tout comme moi."

La médecin rougit et lui sourit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait de tels mots, mais elle n'était pas encore fatiguée de les entendre.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Itachi et soupira, "Okay. Je peux leur faire face maintenant."

"Tant mieux", lui dit Itachi alors qu'il menait le chemin dans le quartier, "parce que je souhaite présenter mes parents à la femme qui sera ma future épouse."

"Bien," admit Sakura aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, juste avant que ses lèvres ne se courbent en un sourire malicieux qui aurait légèrement inquiété son fiancé s'il avait le voir. "Mais cela veut dire que _tu_ viens rencontrer _mes_ parents jeudi prochain."

_owari_

* * *

><p>Yup, c'est fini ! Court, je sais, mais j'espère que ça va redémarrer ma muse et la ramener de ses vacances qui durent depuis plus d'un mois, et j'aurai plus de chapitre à offrir plus tard ^^<p>

Merci pour avoir lu et reviewez s'il-vous-plaît. Ces choses encouragent la muse à une plus grande activité ! ^^

Aria.


End file.
